Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 5: The Laundry of Horror!
Chapter 5: The Laundry of Horror! After Snowflake got back from Katie's place all nice and clean, she saw that all of the pups were no longer outside. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Snowflake asked herself, looking around to see if she could find them in the blanket of snow. There were no pups around. Then, Snowflake saw Ryder walking towards her. "Hi Snowflake, where did you go?" Ryder asked as he approached her. "I was over at Katie's place to see if she needed any help. I helped her by letting her give me a bath, since she needed t clean one more pet for the day. Don't worry Ryder, I didn't tell her your secret!" Snowflake replied calmly. Ryder giggled. "Well that's good. The pups are inside if you want to play with them!" Ryder said, pointing to The Lookout. "Thanks Ryder," Snowflake said, heading for the building. "Oh, and before I forget, can you help Marshall out with drying the laundry? I need to go help Mr. Porter with some groceries!" Ryder added before he left. "Sure thing, Ryder!" Snowflake replied as she smiled, and then headed towards The Lookout. After Snowflake got inside The Lookout, she saw the pups hanging out, trying their best to get warm. "Hi Snowflake. How are you?" Chase asked, his fur getting cooled off from the fan that was spinning above him. "I'm good. Is Marshall in the laundry room?" Snowflake replied. "Yes. He's been in there for hours. We have no idea what he is doing," Rocky answered, also enjoying the cool air from the fan. "Thank you pups," Snowflake said before she turned and headed for the laundry room. Snowflake then walked into the laundry room nervously. she just hoped Marshall was okay. "Marshall? Are you okay, buddy?" Snowflake asked nervously. "H-H-H-H-Hi S-S-S-S-Snowfla-a-a-a-a-ake!" came a voice from behind the husky pup. Snowflake turned around, and couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. Sitting right on top of the vibrating washing machine was Marshall. Marshall had his paws out in front of him as if he was pretending to drive his fire truck. Snowflake just stared dumbfounded at her Dalmatian friend. "Marshall? What are you doing?" Snowflake asked in confusion. "I'm r-r-r-r-riding the wa-wa-wa-washing machi-i-i-i-i-ine! You-u-u-u gotta try this Snowfla-a-a-a-a-ake! It's a-a-a-a-aweso-o-o-o-ome!" Marshall replied, while he was on the vibrating machine. "Did you even get permission from Ryder to ride the washing machine, or are you just riding it for fun?" Snowflake asked, somewhat serious. "I'm riding it for fu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n!" Marshall replied with a goofy smile on his face. Snowflake was a little nervous; riding the washing machine did look like fun, but she didn't want her and Marshall to break it. Snowflake decided it wouldn't hurt to at least do it once. Snowflake rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Marshall. "Okay, okay. I'll join you, Marshall!" Snowflake replied reluctantly as she sighed. "Ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!" Marshall cheered, still vibrating and throwing his paws in the air. Again, Snowflake just smiled before she jumped up on the vibrating washing machine and joined Marshall. At first it was hard to just stay still sitting on it, but eventually she got the hang of it. "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Snowflake said as she vibrated. Soon, she and Marshall were having the time of their lives! "Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h! Wee-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!" the two pups cheered while they vibrated. Suddenly, the machine stopped. The pups then got the laundry out of the washer and put the laundry in the dryer. After that, the two friends washed their paws, and then looked at the vibrating dryer. Smiles grew on Marshall and Snowflake's faces. "Again!" Marshall suggested. Snowflake got nervous, then smiled back. "Okay, but just this one time!" Snowflake replied in agreement. It wasn't long before the pups jumped up on the vibrating dryer and were riding it too. "Wahoo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!!" the pups cheered as they vibrated on the machine. Soon, Marshall and Snowflake were having a lot of fun. However, they were in for a surprise. The dryer vibrated even more, causing the two pups to go flying off of it. "Oh no! Did we break it?!" Marshall asked Snowflake, slightly concerned. "I hope not!" Snowflake replied, also concerned. Then, what happened next surprised both of them; the small dryer door opened, and all of a sudden, dry laundry started flying out of the dryer and into the air! "Ahhhhhh! The dryer is alive!" Snowflake cried out in fear. "Take cover!" Marshall exclaimed as the two pups lied down on the floor and covered their heads with their paws. Soon, socks, blankets, bed sheets, and other kinds of clothes were flying around like a clothes hurricane! "Ahhhhhhh! Flying laundry!" Marshall screamed as he covered his head from a flying sock. "'Flying laundry'? ... Wait a minute, it's just laundry. Laundry can't hurt us!" Snowflake relied now taking her paws away from her head and standing up. "Oh yeah... Hehe, We're so silly!" Marshall said doing the same as Snowflake while the two pups laughed. However, while they laughed, the pups had their eyes closed. Suddenly, a white bed sheet flew right on top of Marshall just as the Dalmatian pup opened his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Snowflake, get me out of here!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet. Unfortunately, Snowflake opened her eyes by the time Marshall already had the sheet on him. She screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" Snowflake screamed as she tried to avoid the flying laundry and stay away from the sheet covered Marshall. "A ghost?! Where is it?!" Marshall cried out, getting confused by Snowflake's words, and getting scared himself. Marshall blindingly kept walking around trying to get the sheet off, but ended up scaring Snowflake more in the process. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me! Ghost! Help!!!" Snowflake screamed as she tried to run away from the ghost. Suddenly, another white bed sheet flew out of the dryer and landed right on top of Snowflake! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Marshall, help! I'm stuck!" Snowflake cried out as she tried to get out of her white bed sheet. As the two pups kept struggling under the sheets however, the other pups heard all of the noise from the hang out room. "What are they doing down there?" Chase asked questionably. "I don't know, but it sounds like they found a ghost!" Rocky replied. "A ghost?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rubble cried out as he ran and hid under a bean bag "Do you think there's a real ghost down there?" Skye asked suspiciously. "I don't think so. Remember when Marshall was sleep-walking under that sheet and we thought he was a ghost?" Chase replied, reminding the pups about the spooky ghost situation that had happened months ago. All of the pups nodded. "Yeah. That's probably what's going on down there," Skye replied as all of the pups laughed. Meanwhile, back in the laundry room, Marshall and Snowflake were still lost under the sheets. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! I can't see!" Snowflake cried out as she struggled with her sheet. "Help! What's going on??! Who turned out the lights?!" Marshall called out as he too struggled under his white bed sheet. Eventually, the dryer stopped, and the dry laundry was all over the room. Soon, Snowflake and Marshall were able to get the sheets off of themselves and saw each other. "Marshall!" Snowflake cried out as she hugged her best buddy. "Snowflake!" Marshall exclaimed as he too went to hug his friend. Once they separated from the hug, the two pups laughed. "I'm sorry Marshall. I thought you were a ghost under that sheet!" Snowflake apologized to Marshall. "That's okay. It was a mistake. Besides, you were stuck under a sheet too" Marshall replied calmly. Snowflake smiled. "Thank you, Marshall. Well, we better clean up the laundry," Snowflake replied noticing all the laundry that was spread throughout the room. "Yeah. We don't want any more ghosts showing up and scaring us!" Marshall commented jokingly as the two pups laughed. Soon, after almost an hour, all of the laundry was organized and cleaned up. "Come on Snowflake. Let's go do something else!" Marshall suggested as he ran out of the room. Snowflake smiled, and followed the Dalmatian pup. Next Chapter: Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 6: A Chilly Night